Kovu and Simba: The Liongiest
by petitprincess
Summary: Simba and Kovu are back! But, this time it's more serious. Simba fights a rogue leopard only to have some red dust get into him. At first, it seems like nothing. Then, he starts acting more different. Different being murderous. What's wrong with him? Can they change him back in time? And who is he talking to? Rated M for strong language. COMPLETE!
1. No Blood, Just Dust

**A/N: I know i said i would wait, but i really wanted to do this story. I'll still finish up The Female Lands. Anyway, i won't keep you waiting long. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"There had been numerous incidents in the Pridelands about a rogue leopard killing the animals." Zazu said to Simba, flying right next to him. Simba had seen a resident almost near death telling him about the leopard. It's not unusual for a leopard to do this-due to their aggressive nature-but, this one had glowing red eyes. That's something really new.

He got to the spot that the resident told him about, but didn't see a leopard. Was it just their imaginations? He went inside of a nearby cave just in case. When, he was inside, there was an unearthly shrill. He looked around and didn't see anything. Then, out of nowhere, something tackled him down.

He looked up and saw the rogue leopard. Just like he said the leopard's eyes were a deep red. Simba kicked the leopard. It back flipped in the air and landed perfectly on the ground. Simba snarled, "What're you doing here?"

It growled in Swahili, "Je, udhi mimi, hali ya kufa! (Do not vex me, mortal!)"

Simba looked confused. _Why did he call me a mortal?_

The leopard roared and pounced at Simba. He tossed the leopard like he did with Scar, and pinned him down. He slashed the leopard's stomach and thick red dust came flying out. He coughed. After a little while, the leopard disappeared. Zazu came up to him and praised, "Good job, sire. You sent the leopard running off."

Simba sighed, "Yeah….I…d-d,"

Before he could finish, he passed out. Zazu flew up and exclaimed, "Oh gods, don't worry Simba; I'll go find help!"

He flew off and went back to the pride.

* * *

_Pride Rock-20 minutes later_

Simba woke up with everyone looking at him. Kovu looked over at him. He sighed in relief. "Thank the gods, you're fine. We had someone perform CPR on you, just in case."

Simba got up and looked at Nala. Before he could say anything, she shook her head. He then looked at Kiara. She also shook her head. The whole pride shook their heads. He looked down at Zazu. He just gave him a disgusted look. _Please, shake your head. _He hesitated ever so much, but managed to look at Kovu. Kovu just gave him a smile. Anger boiled inside of Simba than ever before.

He tackled Kovu down. Kovu gasped. Simba's eyes glowed red. He whispered, "Don't push me Kovu."

Simba slashed Kovu across the face. The cut burned badly. Nala gasped, "Simba, why did you do that?"

She pushed Simba off of Kovu and helped him up. She turned around. Simba's expression was just full of anger. But, it was kind of dark this time. He walked past her and went into the den. Kiara went up to her mother. She asked, "Are you okay? Is there something wrong with daddy?"

Nala kept a blank stare on her face. _What's wrong with him? Is it from stress? _

Kiara shouted, "Mom!"

That got her attention. She sighed, "I don't know, Kiara."

Kiara just looked down. She went over to Kovu and started cleansing his wound. Nala looked back at the den. She whispered, "You're taking a day off Simba."

* * *

_Next Morning_

Simba woke up and no one was in the den. _Oh no! I slept in!_ He quickly took off out of the den. Zazu got in front of him and greeted him, "Good morning, Sire. You seem to be in a rush."

Simba explained, "I slept-in. Have they started patrolling the borders or anything like that?"

Zazu nodded and informed, "Queen Nala decided to give you a break. She thought that you were working too hard. I don't blame her; you completely went berserk on Kovu."

"Well, I do that _all_ the time." Simba laughed. Zazu laughed along with him. He instantly got serious. "I do know that, but it was different. You usually wouldn't harm him or at least damage him _that_ badly."

Simba started getting confused. _I attacked him?_ He asked, "I attacked Kovu? I only remember getting on top of him and that's it."

He flew on to Simba's shoulder. "You see, your stress is making you forgetful. Just rest for today Simba."

He nodded. _Maybe they're right. I do need a break._ Zazu flew off. Simba sighed and went down Pride Rock. He decided to go to his favorite spot when he was a cub.

* * *

When he got there, there was a family of gazelles lying in the shade. He sighed, "Guess, I can forget about that."

_**What're you doing? You had that spot since you were just a prince. So, you basically own it!**_

"I guess I do. But, they're using it. I can give it up for _one_ day."

_**No you don't! Like Nala said, you need to relax. What better way to relax is taking back what's yours?**_

He thought for a few seconds and agreed, "You know what you're right!"

_**No that that's a big surprise. Now, go get 'em, champ. Also, no mercy.**_

Simba took a deep breath and walked over to the gazelles. He lowered his head and said as politely as he could, "Excuse me, I think you need to move."

The female looked at Simba. She smiled sheepishly. "Oh sorry, King Simba. We'll move as soon as we're ready."

He sucked his teeth. "That won't work, because I kinda need this spot, like, _now_."

"There are not really many shaded spots in the Pridelands, ever since the dry season came."

"Well, that's not my problem."

_**Good job, Simba.**_

The gazelle was now irritated. She snorted, "My patience is gone! We are **not** moving, Simba!" The two fawns went behind their mother.

A few feet away listening to the conversation was Kovu. He was crouched behind a rock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _What's up with Simba?_

Simba laughed, it was more demonic and crazy. "I'm the king. You follow _my_ orders."

"I don't care. Queen Nala, Queen Kiara, or King Kovu wouldn't agree with this. What do you have to say?"

Simba was taken aback. He didn't know what to do. The voice in his head spoke again:

_**Desperate times calls for desperate measures, Simba; even if it is graphic. Don't you agree?**_

Simba looked back at the gazelle. She smiled, knowing that she won. He whispered, "Absolutely."

_**Then do it!**_

He tapped the gazelle's shoulder. She gave him a glare. He apologized, "I'm sorry for the way I acted. Can I settle this with your husband?"

She looked kind of confused. She sighed, "Mu husband died. I'm sorry, for acting the way I did."

Simba nodded. He walked away from the family. Kovu smiled. _Oh thank the gods; I thought he was going to do something resentful. He was just being his regular douche self._ He was about to walk away, until he saw Simba crouch down out of the corner of his eye. He turned back around.

Simba smiled, evily. He sprinted at the mother gazelle. She barely even got to move. Simba got up to her and bit down into her neck, right in front of the two fawns. She struggled to get out the grip, but it was pointless. After a few seconds, her body went limp. He set her lifeless body down. The two fawns were shaking. He smiled at them. He got down and whispered coldly, "I'd run if I were you."

The two ran away. They saw Kovu and ran up to him. They wouldn't survive on their own. One of them asked, "What's wrong with King Simba? Is he ill?"

Kovu looked back at Simba. For some weird reason, a cold chill went up his spine.

_**Well done Simba. I couldn't have done it better. Doesn't it feel better this way? Everyone cowering at your paws. **_

Simba smiled. He chuckled, "Why didn't I do this before?"

He laughed evily to himself. Kovu stared at him with wide eyes. He looked down at the two fawns. He sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with him. But, I'm gonna find out."

* * *

**Did you like it? Should i continue on? Every little review counts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters.**


	2. I'm Kifo

Kovu walked over to Simba calmly as possible. The two fawns followed behind him slowly. Kovu greeted, "Hey Simba! How are you?"

He answered, "I feel great! Why?" He started sounding more suspicious at the ending. Kovu hesitated, "Well, you see…these fawns told me you killed their mother," He pointed at the two babies, "I just wanted to make sure that fact was correct."

Simba glowered at the two fawns. He sighed, "Must've been a mistake."

One of the fawns shouted, "Liar!"

The other consoled, "Tara, calm down."

"He's lying!" Tara shouted.

Simba growled at them. Kovu has had enough. He growled, "Simba, I _know_ you killed their mother. You didn't need to do that! Do you honestly think that was the right thing to do?"

Simba thought for a little bit. _Was that the right thing to do?_

**_Of course it was! She wasn't obeying the king's orders. Say it!_**

Simba repeated, "Of course it was! She wasn't obeying the king's-I mean my orders!"

Kovu just stared at him. He was confused. He enunciated, "You, argued, over, a fucking, spot! Simba, stop being an idiot, and listen to yourself. This isn't the Simba I love to play pranks on, make fun of, call him names, smart mouth…what was I talking about?"

**_Clearly this idiot doesn't need to be in our presence. Command him to leave._**

Simba sighed, "Whatever Kovu. There's no way you can bring their mother back. Go away."

He shook his head. "This isn't you."

"I said leave, Kovu!"

"Just calm down and listen."

**_He's not listening, Simba! Now's our chance! You have to take back what's yours!_**

**_"Take back what's ours!"_** Simba said in a raspy demonic voice.

Kovu's eyes widened. "Holy fucking," He didn't get to finish. Simba made a half eagle screech, half lion roar noise. Then, his eyes started glowing red. _It wasn't my imagination._

Simba swung at Kovu. He backed up and ordered, "Go! RUN!"

The two started running away. Simba stepped away from Kovu and started running after the fawns. Kovu had to think quickly, so the cubs don't get killed. He called, "Hey, King Cunt!"

Simba turned around and glared at Kovu. He continued, "I bet your mother has a silicon butt!"

Simba growled, ran up to Kovu and swiped at him. He got out the way on time. He missed and hit the tree. The tree broke. Kovu stared at the tree and went back to Simba. _There's definitely something wrong with him._ It didn't take long for him to run away. Simba easily caught up with him. He pushed himself a little harder. Only to run into a cave and get stuck.

Kovu searched for an opening but, couldn't find one. Simba came in growling. He begged, "C'mon Simba, we're frenemies. You haven't acted _this_ murderous to me before. Then again, I remember one night, you tried choking me, but you fought back…behind a bunch of lionesses blocking you from me. You know what; I don't think this is helping."

He groaned, **_"I understand why Simba hates you so much. You're extremely irritating!"_**

"I'm not irritating." Kovu doubted.

**_"He's already thinking of million different insults for you. Not to mention different ways to kill you."_**

"That's kind of ironic, I tried killing him in the movie…I mean before I was welcomed in the pride."

Simba shouted, **_"ENOUGH!"_**

Kovu instantly got quiet. Simba advanced toward Kovu. He started crouching down, trying to get far away as possible. All the sudden, someone called, "Simba, Kovu? Where are you guys?"

Kovu recognized it as Kiara. He laughed, "Hah! You'll definitely get caught, especially with those glowing eyes and weird voice. And not to mention that weird screech. What's up with that? More importantly, where can I get one?"

Simba shut his eyes tightly and opened them up. The red glowing eyes disappeared. They were replaced by his normal color. He kicked Kovu forward; he looked back at him confusingly. He ordered, "Keep moving, mortal." His voice was back to normal to.

Kovu complained, "You changed back to Simba's douchey self. That's not fair. Now I _have_ to deal with you."

Kovu walked out of the cave, with Simba right behind.

* * *

_Outside_

Kiara hadn't seen them ever since the hunting party got back. She got bumped into. She looked over and saw Kovu and Simba. She smiled. "Oh there you guys are!"

She nuzzled Kovu. Simba started growling. He shook his head. He asked himself, "Why am I doing this?"

Kiara looked at her father weirdly. She asked, "Daddy, are you okay?"

Simba just blinked. Then, he realized she was talking to him. He chuckled, "Of course I am, why?"

She just shrugged. Kovu asked, "Kiara we'll go to Pride Rock in a few minutes, can you give us a minute?"

She nodded and started heading back. Kovu turned to Simba. Simba just smirked at him. He asked, "Okay. Who are you? What happened to Simba?"

He answered, "Simba's still here, he just realized what's best for him. As for me, I'm Kifo. Lord of the Dark Pits of Tartarus."

Kovu added, "You also Lord of the Really Long Names. Seriously, why don't you just say Lord of the,"

Kifo shouted, "**You will be silent!**"

"Okay, I'll shut up."

He sighed and continued, "I was using the body of a leopard, until I saw your precious king. Why didn't I use him before? He already is King. Basically, I can already command everyone to do my bidding."

Kovu spat, "So? You're king, big deal. Is that really your plan?"

Kifo laughed. It sent chills through Kovu's body. He explained, "I would reveal my plan to you, but you'll _have_ to do better than that. Now, if you don't mind I have a kingdom to rule."

He was about to walk away, until he forgot to mention something. "Oh and by the way, by the night of the full moon you'll never see your...gracious king again."

Kovu gasped. "But, that's only three days away. It doesn't matter, I'll awaken Simba."

He laughed again. "Oh please, _you_. Don't make me laugh."

Kovu whispered, "But, you laughed twice already."

With that, Kifo walked away. Kovu stayed there, thinking. _I have to get Simba back. But, how?_

* * *

**Will Kovu be able to break the curse in time? Or will Simba be lost forever? I guess you'll never know. Did you like this chapter? Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own the two fawns and Kifo**


	3. Need To Know More

**A/N: I want to say i'm extremely sorry for the wait. I had kind of a hard time updating this story. I've been trying to update my other stories. Hopefully, it won't take me so long to write another chapter. Also, i want to say school is about to start up soon for me, so it may take me longer to update any of my stories. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Next Morning_

Kovu paced around the den, trying to figure out how to free Simba. _I don't know what'll awaken him. I only have two days left. And what's his whole plan? Ugh! This is so much easier with Simba. _On cue, Simba/Kifo walked into the den. Kovu walked up to him and asked, "Is this Simba or Kifo?"

He asked, "I didn't think you could reach higher levels of being a retard."

"Oh thank the Great Kings! It's you Simba. I thought you were Kifo." He chuckled. Simba just gave him a lost look. Kovu noticed it. He asked, "Do you remember killing a gazelle and almost killing her fawns?"

Simba just laughed. "I don't remember doing something like that."

"Okay?" He was really confused. Does Kifo just come up randomly? It was one of those things that are hard to tell. He looked into Simba's eyes and he swore he saw a little evil glare. It could be just him. Simba pleaded, "Please, don't be gay."

He shook his and got back into reality. Seeing Simba's discontent expression, he just nodded to him. He gave him one last weird look and left the den. Kovu sighed, "I'm so confused. One minute, he's Simba. The next, he's Kifo. Well, I guess it won't be hard telling the difference. But, I'll worry about that later. Right now, I have-"

He got interrupted by a shout, "Why are you acting this way!" It was coming from outside. He started walking out.

* * *

_Pride Rock-Base_

Kovu went down, he saw Nala and Simba. _What's this all about?_ He hid into the shadows, but leaned in to hear it a little better. Simba answered, "I'm not acting any different; it's just that I think this is mostly a lioness' job. I mean, they do the work for me."

She growled, "Yes, but you must also pull your weight, Simba. Patrolling the borders is a king's duty."

He rolled his eyes. "Are there lionesses down there?" He asked. She restrained from choking the hell out of him. She mumbled a little, "Yes, there are."

"So, just let them do it. It won't make a difference. Plus, there are more of you, so that means you'll cover more ground." He explained.

Nala groaned in defeat. Despite the fact that she's queen, she still needed to follow some kingly orders. She sighed, "I'll go tell them. I hope you straighten your act."

She ran back to the borders to tell the others their duties. Simba sat there and just laughed. Kovu furrowed his brow. He scoffed, "Dumb lionesses. When I'm at my full power, they'll find their place." He paused for a bit and continued, "I know you're behind me Kovu."

Kovu jumped down and asked, "Simba, don't you know you're doing something wrong? You're nothing like this!"

Kifo laughed. He groaned, "Will you stop doing that? I know it doesn't seem like I'm the one to get Simba back."

"It seems like Simba knows that as well. You two aren't great friends, are you?" He asked. Kovu answered, "We have a complicated relationship."

"You're gay."

"NO! Why does everyone say we're gay?" He shouted. It seemed like everyone they crossed they would suspect them to be a couple. "It doesn't matter I will get him back."

Kifo rolled his eyes. "And how are you gonna do that?"

Kovu shouted, "Simba I fucked up your wife!"

Instantly, he got knocked back and the two went rolling across the ground. He roared, "**I'm gonna kill you Kovu!**"

He choked out, "Yes…you're back. Stop…choking….me"

"You had sex with Nala!"

"I lied!" He shouted/coughed. Simba got off Kovu and snarled at him. He growled, "Next time, whether it's a lie or not, I'll…fucking…kill you!"

Simba walked away from him, extremely pissed. He started following him. "Go away!" He shouted. But, he didn't listen to him. He said, "I need to make sure you don't…change. You also told Nala to tell the lionesses to patrol the borders, since it's their job."

His eyes widened. _Nala's gonna kill me! Then after she's done, the rest of the lionesses will do the same!_ He started sprinting towards the borders. Kovu started running after him, but he wasn't fast enough so he just let it go. He sighed, "I'll just leave him alone. I need to know who exactly this Kifo is. The only one who I know that can tell me this is…Rafiki."

He started sprinting off to Rafiki's home. If anyone knows anything about spirits and mythical weird things, it's that crazy shaman. Hopefully he'd get some answers.

* * *

**Do you think Kovu will get his answers? Will he stop Kifo before it's too late? Stay tuned! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters, settings, or any of that jazz. I only own Kifo.**


	4. Epic Ending

**A/N: SORRY! I'm very very sorry. I didn't mean to wait this long. Anyway, i want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story. But, now it's ending. I hope you enjoy the epic conclusion.**_  
_

* * *

_Rafiki's Tree_

Kovu had just told Rafiki what's been going on with Simba. Rafiki said, "I have heard of this spirit Kifo, in many different tales."

That made a tiny spark of hope for Kovu. "Do you know what he's planning? Anything?" He asked. Rafiki got some black powder from a gourd and threw it up. It made a figure of a menacing looking lion. He explained, "Kifo is the spirit of the dead. Usually, Kifo enjoys seeing others' lives end, but he thought it was too dreary just waiting for others to die. I've heard he's been planning to bring up a plague to the kingdom when he takes over. But, I didn't think it would ever happen."

Kovu interrupted, "Because it seems like an old legend."

"No, because it's you two kings that are in charge, and who would want to take over the place of two idiots." He joked. Kovu just rolled his eyes. He asked, "Can you think of way to bring Simba back?"

"Make him jog his memory. Do something that only Simba will react to." He suggested. Kovu nodded. He thanked him and left. He noted, "I will make sure Simba gets back here **today**!"

* * *

_Next day- 4 hours till Midnight_

Kovu walked through the savanna growling. "Dammit! It's already the next day and it's dark out! Stupid amusement park/resort! It's sad that the author had to skip that part. It was wild! Now what am I gonna do?"

He heard someone calling. "Kovu!"

He looked around and saw Kiara running up towards him. She looked very scared. She informed, "Something's wrong with Dad. He's down by the Water hole chanting something. And, it's really scaring me. I don't know what's going on."

He needed to figure out something and fast! He told Kiara to follow him. They both ran towards the Water hole.

* * *

_Water hole_

They hid behind a rock and looked over. Simba was chanting their native language. He seemed to be summoning something. Kovu just kept reminding himself that hopefully he's just practicing. Kiara asked, "What's going on?"

He didn't know whether to tell her the truth or not. He sighed, "What would you think of me, if I told you that your father is being controlled by an evil spirit that wants to take over all of Africa?"

"I would think, that I want to have whatever you're smoking or drinking." She answered, truthfully. He expected that answer. There has got to be a way for him to make Simba come back. He remembered what Rafiki said: _Do something that only Simba would react to._ Yes he knew that, but what? He already said that he fucked up his wife. What more could he-KIARA! Without warning, he pushed Kiara out and went out with her. She growled, "What are you doing!"

He ignored her. He shouted, "Hey, Kifo!"

Kifo turned around and laughed, "It's too late Kovu, there's nothing you can do that will bring Simba back."

"Wanna bet?" He questioned. He pounced down on top of Kiara and started kissing her. Kiara was taken by surprised, but she didn't make him stop either. Kovu started thrusting. All the sudden, the two heard a spine chilling roar. _HOLY SHIT!_ Kovu thought. He stopped and turned around. Red smoke exited out of Simba's body, he growled, tackled Kovu, and started choking him. He snarled, "You're fucking dead Kovu!"

He choked out, "It's great…to…see you back."

The two heard Kiara scream, she ran up to them and started hiding. Simba stopped choking him and Kovu got up. They saw Kifo laughing. Kifo has black fur, an equally black mane, gleaming fangs, soulless yellow eyes, and breaths out red dust. And he also has a score of battle injuries all over his body. He laughed, **_"Possessing a king or not, no one's standing in my way of taking over the kingdom. NOT EVEN YOU TWO!"_**

Simba whispered, "I think he's pissed at you."

Kovu turned around and ordered, "Kiara, go get the other lionesses."

She nodded and started running back to Pride Rock. Kifo started charging at them, Kovu and Simba jumped out of the way. Kovu drilled his claws in Kifo's back. He grabbed on Kovu's mane and threw him off. Simba batted at Kifo's face, hoping to knock him out. All he did was sent him a smirk and did the exact same thing to Simba. It was more effective, but he refused to give up. As soon as he was about to attack again, Kifo pounced at Simba and made him fall onto his back. He was about to end Simba, until Kovu bit down into his back. He grabbed his mane once again and flung him to the ground. He pinned down Kovu as well. He smirked at the two. **_"I told you, you wouldn't win. If only you listened to me."_**

He was about to bite down into both of their necks, but he knocked down by someone. Someone growled, "NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!"

Simba questioned, "Nala?"

She smiled at him and went back to fighting Kifo. Sarabi, Vitani, Malkia, and Sarafina came to help. Simba and Kovu got up slowly, trying to ignore the pain coursing through their body. They watched the lioness get beaten by the evil spirit. Simba saw his mother hit the ground hard. He ran over to her and helped her up. She groaned, "He's too strong. I don't know if we can-"

"We have to try." Simba interrupted. She sent him a doubtful look. After a while, the others fell to the ground. Kifo said, **_"You Pridelanders can't defeat me."_** He looked up at the sky; the moon was almost at its peak. He continued, **_"You only have a few minutes until I unleash all of hell onto Africa. There's nothing that can save you"_**

They all started losing their hope. What else could they do? Out of nowhere this blanket of white dust fell in front Kifo and a flame made the dust burst into a bright white fire. They covered their eyes. They heard the blood curdling screams from Kifo as he was getting burned to death. After a while, the fire died down and revealed a burnt up Kifo. Parts of his skin had blood seeping from them, and others were just showing bone. They heard laughing from behind them. They turned around and saw Rafiki. He said, "We won't have to worry about him any longer."

With that, the crazy monkey left. Malkia asked, "Who wants to forget this ever happened?"

They all agreed with her. It turned out to be one crazy night that they **all** want to forget.

* * *

_1 month later_

Everything had been calm for a whole month. Nothing crazy, or spooky, or downright weird, had happened. Simba had left to go patrol the borders and the lionesses left to go hunting. The only one left on Pride Rock was Kovu. He still couldn't believe what happened with Kifo. It was scary and amazing at the same time. He was taking a nap and enjoying his peaceful day. He got tapped on the shoulder and heard someone whisper, "Kovu, I need to tell you something."

He opened his eyes slowly and saw Kiara. He stretched out and yawned, "Oh hey Kiara. What's up?"

She sighed, "I need to tell you something very important."

She motioned him to come into the den. He was very scared but, he followed her anyway. There were a few murmurs in the cave and then silence. After a while, Kovu shouted, "**YOU'RE WHAT!**"

**Bonus Ending**

Kovu sat at the base of Pride Rock, looking very nervous. Nala went up to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He sighed, "Me and Simba made a prank contest. We want to see who can prank who the best. We haven't really thought of a prize yet, but you know it's a process."

She still didn't understand why he looked scared. He probably knew Simba was gonna win, or he may play a prank that may kill him. But, she rather not get stuck in another one of their adventures. She started walking away from him. After a few steps, she screamed. He ran over to her and saw that she fell down a hole. Out of nowhere, Simba laughed, "HAH! I got y-hold on. If you're here, then who fell?"

"SIMBA!" Nala yelled. He looked down the hole and his face went pale. He shouted, "I love you!"

Somehow, she climbed back up and snarled at Simba. He screamed and started running away. Kovu sighed, "You know what, a friend would go and help him. But, a best friend would get a camera and post it up on YouTube. So, I'm going to be a good best friend. I better go get a camera."

* * *

**That sucks for Kovu. Now he has to deal with this new problem he has. I bet you all know what the problem is. I hope you liked the conclusion and the bonus ending. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TLK characters, settings, yak and yak and yak. I only own Kifo and Malkia.**


End file.
